His Favourite Colour
by Winterberrytrillium
Summary: In which one finds out the Natsume Hyuuga's favourite colour.


**His Favourite Colour**

Hello again all of you! Two months are _not_ over, but I would like to post this up. Next week is exam week and I hope you all **wish me a great luck and mark! **

I'm writing a short little one-shot. Some of you might find it boring.

Well, same process, whatever works.

Please review! I would be delighted and shout in frightening glee. I would definitely be tons happy. Bring me happiness!

Dedication: Jo, my buddy. Also known as Science and Fiction. I will always support you!

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Gakuen Alice. (Did you guys read the RAWS of G.A. ch 142?) The next chapter (ch 143) will come out on March 5. Such a long time!

**His Favourite Colour**

There was not much known about Natsume Hyuuga. Yes, he was the Black Cat, yes he killed hundreds and yes, he had the alice of fire. But not many people knew the personal things about him, except maybe Ruka. Of course, things like 'his favourite movie', 'his favourite manga' were dangerous pieces of information once known to the students of this academy. You might ask, how is it dangerous? Only two words are needed:

Fan Girls.

Can you imagine what would happen when fan girls knew all the personal information about Natsume Hyuuga? They'd be giggling and drowning him with unnecessary presents and gifts. His fans would increase by the _hundreds_ once they figured out the 'cute' things hidden inside him. Ooh, dangerous, indeed.

Mikan, on the other hand, was known quite well known to the academy. She was the partner of the notorious Natsume Hyuuga and also hated by fan girls for her closeness to their 'Natsume-sama'. She was dense and oblivious, though her grades were improving. Cute and straightforward, and always determined, whether she'll win or lose. Close friends knew her favourite candy, (Howalon), her favourite mangas (shoujo-mostly romance) and her favourite colour, crimson. Deep crimson red.

Mikan, being Mikan, would want to know everything about her friends, an impossible feat with having Natsume as one of her friends. But what did I say? She tries whether she gets it or not, she'll try until she _will_ get it.

A few days ago, Mikan skipped to Natsume at his usual spot near the Sakura tree. As usual, he was there, reading his manga. She plopped next to him and beamed her usual smile.

"Natsume-kun!" He merely grunted to acknowledge her existence.

"We're friends, right?" He grunted again, not sure of what to say. _Of course_, he wouldn't turn around and exclaim cheerfully 'yeah!' That would just be creepy.

"Friends should know more about each other. Hotaru knows _all_ about me," she supplied happily. He said nothing.

"You probably know a lot about me already, so, Natsume-kun, I'll learn more about you today!" When he finally turned to look at her, he widened his eyes. Mikan's usual high pigtails were gone, and her shiny honey-brown hair was let down gracefully. Her eyes were unusually bigger than it already was, and the innocence in them was overwhelming. She saw him staring at her and laughed. "Hotaru told me to let my hair down."

She giggled childishly. "Well, I want to know more about you, Natsume-kun!"

"Your favourite manga?"

"Naruto," he answered simply.

"Favourite candy?"

"I hate sweets."

"How about your favourite colour?" She inquired, her eyes wide and innocent. Natsume said nothing, not because he was ignoring her (he was actually paying attention, since it's Mikan), but because he didn't know.

"…"

"That was the last question, Natsume. At least, you could ans-"

"Don't have one." He said finally, which was not true. He just didn't know what it was. She pouted and softly protested. "But everyone has one!" She stood up and smiled. "Well, maybe you can tell me tomorrow. I have to go, Natsume-kun." She walked a bit away and muttered faintly, though the boy could hear her. "_My _favourite is the colour of _your _eyes. They're so pretty and all." Her feet brought her away. Natsume put away his manga and widened his eyes in surprise. Mikan liked his eyes; nobody except his fan girls had ever said that. Some said it displayed the blood that he spilled, some thought it was scary or ugly, but Mikan thought it was pretty, pretty enough to be her favourite colour.

He knew what his answer was.

x

Mikan skipped extra cheerfully down to her room. Natsume had told her his answer a while ago, during class. "Hazel." He merely said, and that was all he said for the rest of the day to her.

Hazel. The colour of _her _eyes.

x

Author's Note: And yes I am finished! I really hoped you like it! Please review and thank you to all those silent readers! Thank you all! I will write again!

Soon.

Later.

After two months.

Cheers to Mikan and Natsume.

Ahh! Exam week! Good bye!

Ria departing!


End file.
